


The Plan

by erykah101



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erykah101/pseuds/erykah101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike's got a plan. I'm not saying it's a good plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This a reworking of an earlier fic idea that was done for the Decade of Spike LJ community.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[angel](http://hamadryad101.livejournal.com/tag/angel), [buffy](http://hamadryad101.livejournal.com/tag/buffy), [spike](http://hamadryad101.livejournal.com/tag/spike)  
  
---|---  
  
_ **The Plan (Spike)** _

Title: The Plan  
Author: Erykah Miszti  
Timeline: Post-NFA  
Summary: Spike's got a plan. I'm not saying it's a good plan.  
Pairing: none  
Rating: G

Note: This a reworking of an earlier fic idea that was done for Decade  
of Spike (<http://community.livejournal.com/decade_of_spike/>)

\-----------------------

Spike sat alone on the stone bench in the graveyard and toyed with a  
stake, transferring it lightly from palm to palm. His plan repeated  
itself over and over again inside his head. Since LA he'd been  
rootless and drifting. It was past time to make it stop. He wasn't  
going to run to the Slayer – well, the Chief Slayer these days – at  
least not until he was doing it from a position of strength, rather  
than looking like a lapdog chasing after her because he had nowhere  
else to go.

Not everyone was going to like his plan or even believe that it was  
possible – he wasn't even sure that he could make it work - but he  
hoped that Buffy would understand. Hell, she'd sort of put the idea  
into his head in the first place. Well, it was somewhere between her  
actions and getting to spend time fighting next to Angel again. But he  
wasn't going to think about Angel…  
Spike's thoughts were happily interrupted by the ground of the grave  
in front of him beginning to break apart as another 'newly-born'  
vampire clawed its way to the surface. Spike calmly pocketed the stake  
and went over to it.

He offered it a helping hand.

Sensing no danger from a fellow vampire, the fledging took the  
proffered hand without question. As soon as it was clear of the ground  
a well placed kick into its stomach sent it flying several metres  
through the air. It crashed into a gravestone, breaking it clean in  
two. The fledgling looked at him in confusion from its prone position  
on the ground.

"The name's Spike." He told it as he casually strolled over.

"I've been thinking…" He began as he hauled it to its feet.

"I used to go about this all wrong..." He punched it in the face.

"I used to cling to the idea of being evil…" He gave it a hearty shove  
so that it crashed into the wall of a nearby crypt.

"As if that had bugger all to do with the ability to have fun..." He  
kicked it in the ribs.

"Not saying I'm gonna be perfectly good and preachy all the time,  
mind." He grabbed its collar and pulled the vamp to its feet again.

"It's all relative, right?" Spike smiled and the other vampire cringed  
back in fear.

"See…" Spike sneered. "You don't know what I want, but you're still  
afraid of me." The smile widened. "Neat, innit?"

Spike let go and the vampire slid to the floor.

"But it doesn't make me evil."

Spike sat down again on the stone bench and sprawled back against it  
casually.

"Vampires, right?" He said, retrieving a cigarette from his pocket.  
"We eat blood." He paused to light the cig. "Humans, well, they'll  
bloody well eat anything if you wrap it up posh, slap a fancy label on  
it and charge a fortune for it."

He took a long, satisfying drag before focusing back on the huddled  
form by the crypt.

"But mostly, they pick and choose. Like, dislike, conscience,  
morality, habit…" He chewed on his lip for a moment, eyeing his  
audience carefully. Then he smiled. "Indoctrination."

"Huh?" The vamp questioned past his bleeding lip. "What's that?"

Spike rolled his eyes.

"I forgot you'd be a product of the American school system…" He  
sneered sarcastically. "I'll do this in small words."

He straightened up and went over, crouching down till they were on eye  
level.

"Teaching..." He stated, tapping the vamp on the forehead with the  
index finger of the hand holding the cigarette. He turned the movement  
so the cigarette arrived back at his mouth. He took a drag before  
blowing the smoke out slowly and curving his lips into a wry smile.  
"...in a manner of speaking."

Standing up, Spike turned away and grabbed an object from a bag near  
the bench. He tossed it to the fledgling. He caught it automatically.  
It was a thermos flask.

"Drink." Spike told him. "It's pig's blood. I warmed it up specially."

The fledgling opened the flask and drank his first meal as a vampire  
down hungrily, uncaring that it wasn't human and just grateful to have  
it at all.

"You see." Spike continued as he sat back down. "We can make choices too."

"Choices?" The fledgling asked, wiping spilt blood from his mouth and  
licking it off his hand.

"Yeah." Spike replied in a measured tone. He pulled out the stake and  
played with it again. "You've got one right now."

The fledgling eyed the stake warily as he put down the flask. "I do?"

Spike nodded slowly.

"You can come with me and maybe learn a mite about the world…" He  
smiled and gestured with the stake. "Or you can stay here as a big  
pile of dust." His look became very direct. "Your choice, munchkin."

"Er..." The vamp faltered for a moment. He tried for a smile past his  
fear. "Go with you."

Spike leapt off the gravestone grinning. He threw away the remains of  
his cigarette.

"Good choice." He enthused as he pulled the vamp upright. "Now, let's  
go get a real drink and I'll tell you my plan. You're the first of  
army that no sees coming."

With a very definite arm around the young vamp's shoulders, Spike led  
him away through the gravestones.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Er, William." The fledgling replied.

"Poncey name." Spike sneered. "We'll find you something better."

"Er, okay." The vamp – soon not to be called William - said meekly and  
still in rather a lot of confusion.

"You know, today is turning into a really good day. " Spike continued  
cheerfully.

"You're not the vampire that bit me." William cut in flatly. "Why are  
you doing this?"

Spike stopped walking and turned to look at him intensely.

"I'm saving your life." He replied simply.

"Aren't you a bit late for that?" William asked softly, obviously  
still afraid and not wanting to anger Spike but curious to understand.

"Yeah, a bit." Spike ran a hand through his hair and looked upset. "I  
wish I'd been there to stop you getting bit but I can't always get  
there in time. No one can, no matter how hard they try. World's not  
that easy." He chewed on his lip. "Fact is, I didn't make it in time  
and if it had been any other night than tonight we wouldn't be talking  
now. You'd be dust already. But you…" He smilled wryly. "You get a  
chance. Not because you're special or it's your destiny, but because  
you're the first new vamp I found and I still think it's worth taking  
a risk on you."

Spike grinned.

"It's still your choice. It'll always be your choice. But I'm asking  
you to stick with me and hear me out. Of course, if you still choose  
to be what everyone else expects a vampire to be, then you'll be my  
enemy and I will hunt you down and make you dust, because I have to."

William stared at him.

"You want me to be a vampire, who doesn't behave like a vampire? You  
want me to be… good?" He asked incredulously.

"I want you to try." Spike stated.

"What do I get out of it?" He asked. "I never asked to be a vampire  
but why shouldn't I let the demon in me do what it's screaming out to do?"

"Because the demon doesn't know what it wants." Spike replied  
seriously. "Any more than the human you used to be knew what it  
wanted. You had a choice as a human to be good or be evil. Not that  
much has really changed, and deep down inside, you know that. If you  
want to be evil, you'll have chosen to be… don't be a pansy and blame  
it on the demon."

Their eyes held for a long moment, their faces very serious. Then  
suddenly William grinned, a real full on - almost Spike like - grin of  
enjoyment at the challenge.

"Okay, I'll try." William agreed.

Spike threw back his head and laughed, clapping William on the back.

"Right then, that drink you promised…" William prompted.

"Vamp after my own heart." Spike snarked.

They started off down the path again.

"Okay lesson one William, Slayers… bloody minded self-righteous moody  
little bitches, but you can learn a lot from them about good, evil and  
all the grey bits in between... oh go on, drink your pig's blood  
before it gets cold… if you think it's a bit thin then there's all  
sorts you can do to make it more interesting. I like Weetabix myself…"

They walked away into the trees, in the direction of the nearest bar.


End file.
